Why?
by Pugluver64
Summary: He was done... He wasn't going to live in a world like this anymore...


**Hey you guys! :-D So this has to be the darkest thing I have ever written and I'm working on an M-preg that's pretty dark… Well anyways I hope you enjoy this! :) But this is just to inform you guys of how deep words can cut… and how much they hurt… **

_He was done… _

Words of everyone saying he was a screw up, calling him fat, ugly, useless, and a waste of space…

_He was done…_

His sister… his _sister, _his own blood… had said that she hated him… for something he didn't even do, but yet of what was her own fault for not paying attention to her studies…

_He was done… _

He needed to get out of this world… he needed to get away from the pain that _they_ have caused him… _They_ were supposedly to be his _friends_… his _family_…

_He was done… _

He wasn't going to stay here where _no one_ would _care_ if he was gone… he wasn't going to be harassed everyday… he wasn't going to be thinking like this anymore!

_He was done… _

He was so alone in this world…

_He was done… _

No one would care if he was gone… no one would care if he was in the clouds… no one would care if he had just slipped away…

_He was done… _

They made that very clear!

_He was done… _

When _they _leave… when they leave he would be free… he would be with his dad…

"I'm done" Kendall whispered and grasped the rope in his hand as it were his life; which soon his life was going to be the in the rope's grasp

"I'm done" Kendall whispered tears beginning to fall… he looked at the unmoving fan on his ceiling and he looked at the rope in his hands…

"I'm done" Kendall whispered once again setting up the rope and the chair so he couldn't back down now…

He took out the notebook from under his bed and turned to a fresh page…. He then went to his desk and took out an envelope and began to write _Kendall_ on the envelope…

He began to write the letter and said this…

_Guess this is the end huh? Well you guy's wish has finally came true… I hope you're happy… I don't want to see you guys mad or sad…. Especially at something I have done… What did I do wrong? What did I do to make you so angry? Did it really have to take this to make you happy? _

Kendall had cried his last tears…. Has written his last words… has looked around his and Logan's room for the last time… and sat in his bed for the last time…

_He was done…. _

He walked into the living room letter in hand and put it on the table with a flower… Tulip to be exact… his Mother's favorite… He smiled… that would be the last time he would smile a _**real **_smile…

Kendall walked back to his bedroom and got ready…

"Goodbye" He whispered and kicked the chair back…

~_15 minutes later_~

Mrs. Knight, Katie, Logan, James, and Carlos have been out all night… having an amount of fun that they haven't had in a while… They didn't even notice that_ Kendall_ wasn't with them…

Not anymore…

They have all entered the dark and gloomy apartment laughing and smiling…

When they noticed that Kendall wasn't on the couch sleeping or watching a movie or in the kitchen looking for a snack and noticed how quiet the apartment was they looked around

"Kendall?" Logan yelled confused

Everyone looked around but Kendall didn't come out from anywhere

"He must be sleeping in your room Logan" Carlos tried to hind his concern and reassure the younger brunette

"Hey guys what's this?" Katie said pointing to the table and picked up the envelope that said _Kendall _on it… she left the flower alone

"I don't know… let me see Katie" James said and took the envelope from Katie

James ripped open the card and read out loud the words from it…

"It says… _Guess this is the end huh? Well you guy's wish has finally came true… I hope you're happy… I don't want to see you guys mad or sad…. Especially at something I have done… What did I do wrong? What did I do to make you so angry? Did it really have to take this to make you happy?_" James said with wide eyes

They all looked at each other and they all looked at Logan who seemed to know what the contents of the letter all meant

"Guys that sounded like… like a suicide note" Logan said in a hush tone

Their eyes all grew big and they all began running toward Kendall's and Logan's bedroom yelling "Kendall!"

"Kendall?" Logan yelled

Logan had opened the door to see Kendall… his head dropped down so you couldn't see his eyes and his bang falling from where it was supposed to be placed, and his skin pale

"Kendall!" Logan squealed

"James help me get him down!" Logan had ordered

Once they had gotten Kendall down they were scared… and shocked… why would he do this?

"Uh feel for a pulse and I'll call 911" Logan said while pulling out his phone and calling an ambulance

"Uh there's barely a pulse Logan" James said stuttering

"Okay…" Logan said hanging up the phone

"The ambulance is coming… awe man Kendall please stay with us… please!" Logan said while running a hand through his hair

Everyone kept watching Kendall for about a minute and James kept checking if his pulse was still there…

Everyone kept focusing on Kendall… nothing was going to distract them they were focusing on Kendall and only Kendall

In the distance you could hear the ambulance… there was suddenly a knock on the door everyone got quiet… then there it was again and someone yelled "It's the paramedics"

"Come in the door is open" Katie yelled tears running down her face

In came the paramedics with a gurney and IV cord and of course and oxygen tank…

While the four other paramedics were checking on Kendall and keeping him stable, the fifth paramedic came up to the five remaining people, who were desperate, in 2J to tell something that would change their lives forever…

"Only two more minutes and he would've been a goner, you should be lucky that you got here on time or else you wouldn't be able to see him again"

Mrs. Knight has begun sobbing, Carlos and James were trying to hide the tears they were shedding, Katie was currently wiping her tears with her jacket that _Kendall _had gotten her, and Logan was just in utter shock… Why would Kendall do such a thing?

_He was done… _

**I personally like this story… :P Fail I know but this just brings up awareness… I should of written this and posted this in March but yeah… I might make this a 2-3 shot… I left you on a cliffy and that was mean of me… but tomorrow I will be wrting my butt off! I mean today! Lol… ha ha well it's 12:38 a.m. I would stay up longer but cantz… later loves… lol ha ha but yeah laters! :] **


End file.
